Harry and Aerith: A Union
by ChrisCHJ
Summary: This is a straight story set during parts of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry starts seeing Aerith throughout the novel. This is like a journey to help Harry get over the death of Cedric with the help of Aerith. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: A Cameo of Sorts

A/N: This is set during chapter one of Order of the Phoenix. Please Read and Review.

**Harry to Aerith: Hitots no Dōmei Harry and Aerith: A Union**

Chapter One: A Cameo of Sorts

…Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran cereal while he watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past. She was frowning and muttering to herself. Harry was very pleased he was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs Figg had recently taken to asking him round for tea whenever she met him in the street. As she was leaving Harry's view, he noticed another figure walking down the street. She was walking the direction Mrs Figg had gone. The person was wearing a pink dress and a small red denim jacket with short sleeves. On the sleeves were grey belts which weren't tightly buckled. She wore a black lace, tied in a bow, around her neck. On her wrists were several silver bangles and she wore brown leather boots. Her hair had a Pink ribbon tied in a bow, leading to a long plait down to her waist. Her long side burns were also plaited but were looser. Her fringe was kinked upwards slightly but still kept out of her face. She had bright, emerald green eyes and a kind expression. She was carrying and open wicker basket containing bright flowers of different sorts which looked out of place in the drought ridden area of Little Whinging. She stopped for a second and looked around, before walking at a faster pace than earlier, walking down the rest of Privet Drive. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out the window once again…


	2. Chapter 2: The Flower Girl

A/N: Please read and review

**Harry to Aerith: Hitots no Dōmei** **Harry and Aerith: A Union**

Chapter Two: The Flower Girl

…It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross by foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. When Harry went into the station, he accidentally bumped into a girl in a pink dress and a red denim jacket, holding a basket of flowers, causing her to fall backwards. Harry was sure he had seen her before but couldn't quite remember where.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" said Harry.

She stood back up, brushed her clothes off and straightened her hair. She picked up the basket full of blossoming flowers and smiled.

"That's all right, no one was hurt" she said, putting her hands together. "Are you going anywhere nice?"

"Uh…" spluttered Harry, "Boarding school…Up north."

She chuckled softly at Harry's reply.

"I see. Would you like to buy a flower?" She asked holding out her flower basket, "They're only a Galleon each."

Harry looked surprised. She dressed like a normal muggle woman, yet she knew about Galleons, the gold wizard coin. Harry smiled and pulled out a Galleon and gave it to the flower girl. He picked out a beautiful white lily.

"Thank you" she said, bowing slightly "Have a good term at school. Goodbye."

She turned and walked towards platforms 7 and 8, disappearing into the crowd of muggles. Harry walked back to his guard, holding the lily.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Moody.

"I just bumped into a girl selling flowers and I bought one" said Harry, showing them the lily "You can have it Mrs Weasley, for looking after me for the summer."

"Oh you didn't have to Harry" she said, blushing slightly, "That's very kind of you."

Once they were all together, they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear…

**A/N: The next chapter should be up within two weeks PLEASE REVIEW because I like being told about my Fan Fics.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light Conversation

A/N: Read and Review and I completely forgot a disclaimer for chapters 1 and 2 so here it is:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all it's characters, storylines and text or Aerith Gainsborough, Final Fantasy or any of its character, storylines or other related content regarding the said Trademarks. They all belong to their respectful owners. Any story elements you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you dont belongs to me.**

**Harry to Aerith: Hitots no Dōmei Harry and Aerith: A Union**

Chapter Three: Light Conversation

…'Sorry,' said Neville again, in a small voice.

Harry smiled and turned his face so it was facing the window, the countryside rushing past the window. Harry continued to sit there staring, not paying much attention to Ginny and Neville's conversation, with the occasional response from Luna. As the train was going past a field filled with yellow flowers, the whole area around Harry turned into white. The walls, the opposite seats, the train, the outside world all disappeared into a veil of white light. When Harry looked away from the invisible window, he noticed that the flower girl from the station was walking toward him. Harry smiled as she sat down opposite him on a new seat which appeared.

"Hello again," she said, "We seem to bump into each other a lot."

Harry was confused at first, but then he remembered seeing the flower girl down Privet Drive.

"I remember you from Privet Drive," said Harry, smiling. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just passing through," she replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" asked Harry.

"My names Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough," she replied, "What's yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"That's a nice name, it goes with your eyes," she said, smiling.

Harry blushed at Aerith's comment. No one had really said that to him before. They usually just said how he looked like his parents.

"So why are you sitting there, all on your own, like you've been abandoned?" asked Aerith, placing her hands on her knees.

"My best friends were made house prefects and they're in a meeting. I'm with other people I know but…," said Harry, sighing. "I just want to talk to them, but I feel like we're being torn apart."

"Are you sure it's them pulling away, or is it you?" asked Aerith.

"Well…I guess I have been pushing them away lately," Harry admitted. "I mean, they spent four weeks holed up together in Grimmauld Place while I had to squat under windows and live under the tyranny of my Aunt and Uncle's place. But of course, they've always been somewhere safe; they've never had to fight…Him. They didn't have to watch…"

Harry clenched his fists. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he fought against them. Aerith placed a hand on Harry's knee and smiled.

"You saw Cedric die, but you shouldn't be angry," said Aerith, softly, her green eyes flashing with sympathy.

"But he shouldn't have died then. It should have been me. I shouldn't have let him taken the cup," said Harry, shuddering.

"Harry, whether or not he had taken the cup, he would have died anyway. It was his time. Not everyone is destined to live until they're 80," said Aerith, again softly. "You know that all too well, and so do I. Very well…"

She removed her hand from Harry's knee and made a sort of praying hand sign, her slender fingers intertwining like the wool from the jumpers Mrs Weasley made each Christmas.

"Harry, its survivor's guilt, you feel you should have died instead of Cedric," said Aerith. "I have a friend, who lost someone before his eyes and he was left for dead. He recovered and tried to live out both their lives, taking on his friend's personality and memories, while adding some of his own experiences into the mix. In the end he learnt that he was just lying to himself and lived his own life. His friend had given his life for him and it was his way of coping with it."

Harry just stared blankly at his feet. He hated talking about Cedric.

"Harry you have to remember that although it seems your friends aren't helping you when you're fighting, they are. Remember, Ron helped you with the chess board and the Dragons, and help you prepare during the Triwizard Tournament and helped out during your second year. Also, where would you be without Hermione? She has helped you out more times than you can count. For example, the logic puzzle when you were trying to reach the Philosopher's Stone, telling you about the pipes the Basilisk used to get around school with, her Time Turner which helped save Sirius and Buckbeak and all those spells she taught you to help you in the final task. Face it Harry, you would be lost without them."

Harry blushed slightly. Aerith was right, he would be lost without them but what confused Harry was that she knew so much about him.

"Hey how do you…," he started but was interrupted.

"Harry…Harry?" said Ginny poking Harry's arm, causing him to jump.

"Huh… w-what?" asked Harry.

"You were day dreaming. The food trolley is here," said Ginny, smiling.

"Sorry, I'll have a Pumpkin Pasty and some Chocolate Frogs please…"

A/N: Set during Chapter Ten of OotP. This chapter took awhile to publish because originally I planned it to be longer and with more details regarding the books but I shortened it for my sake (I had already spent 2 hours looking for bits Ron and Hermione help Harry with in the first 4 books which was a nightmare). I hope you enjoyed and dont forget to review, reviews make me HAPPY .


	4. Chapter 4: Tears of Anger and Sorrow

A/N: Read and Review. This is set during Chapter Twelve.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all its characters, storylines and text or Aerith Gainsborough, Final Fantasy or any of its character, storylines or other related content regarding the said Trademarks. They all belong to their respectful owners. Any story elements you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you don't belongs to me.**

**Harry to Aerith: Hitots no Dōmei****Harry and Aerith: A Union**

Chapter Four: Tears of Anger and Sorrow

…He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

Harry ran at the opposite wall and smashed his fists into the stone wall. There was a wave of pain but Harry was too angry to feel it. The corridor became engulfed in a veil of white light. Harry hit the invisible wall again as someone tapped him on the right shoulder, scaring Harry slightly. He turned to face Aerith, looking as kind faced and as caring as ever before.

"Oh h-hey, Aerith," stuttered Harry, smiling even though he was still angry. "It's been awhile since we talked."

Aerith chuckled slightly. "We talked yesterday. You didn't forget did you?"

"Yeah…," said Harry, tonelessly.

"So, what's up?" asked Aerith. "Why are you out of class?"

"It's this new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She was sent by the Ministry of Magic because Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher," explained Harry, a hint of anger in his voice. "I was in my first lesson of the year and guess what she's doing? Not teaching us defence but THEORY! She says that 'As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions.' In other words, the Ministry doesn't want to perform spells because it undermines their hierarchy in Hogwarts," said Harry loudly, almost shouting.

"But that's not what is wrong is it? That wasn't what had made you angry, was it?" asked Aerith, putting her hands together like before.

"No… not only did she say that Lord Voldemort isn't alive, but she called Cedric's death a 'tragic accident' AND BASICALLY CALLED ME A LIAR, DENOUNCING THE RETURN OF VOLDEMORT AND CEDRICS MURDER!" screamed Harry, turning and punching the invisible wall several times with both hands, tears of anger and sorrow flowing down Harry's cheeks.

Aerith's expression changed to a sorrowful and worried expression as Harry sank to his knees, his knuckles bleeding and tears still flowing from his emerald eyes.

Aerith knelt down and moved in front of Harry. She placed her hands on top of Harry's bleeding knuckles and closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to Harry, Aerith channelled the Lifestream through her palms and healed Harry's wound. She then put her arms around Harry and she gently hugged him. When they pulled apart, she pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes of tears then wiped his face. She stood up and smiled, offering her hand to Harry to help him up. He took it and she pulled him. Harry noticed that he still had the note clenched in his had, although it was very crumpled.

"You better deliver that note," said Aerith smiling, tilting her head to the side slightly and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Aerith," said Harry, smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Where are you from? I-I mean where do you live?" asked Harry, slightly blushing.

Aerith smiled at Harry's question. She walked up to him slowly and moved her mouth slowly to Harry's left ear. She breathed in, preparing to answer, but the answer never came. Harry realised that he was back in the castle and Aerith had gone. He was still facing the wall so he turned to the corridor.

He walked very fast along the corridor, the note to McGonagall clutched tight in his hand, and turning the corner walked slap into Peeves the poltergeist, a wide-mouthed little man floating on his back in midair, juggling several inkwells…

A/N: Aerith isn't flirting with Harry BTW... dont forget to review THEY MAKE ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE. New chapter within two weeks


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry to fans of my Harry and Aerith: A Union story. The story is gonna have to take a back seat for a few weeks so I develop my other published fan fic. Also, Im also writing 2 other fan fictions so Im a little swamped at the moment. Im still writing Harry and Aerith, it's just not as frequently as before for example, I may spend a month working on my new FF7 story, then maybe work on Harry and Aerith for a month or I may write one chapter of one then another of the other so lol.

I'll replace this with the actual chapter 5 when I've written it so HOPEFULLY it won't be long lol.


End file.
